Los días de Romano al Cuidado de Bizantino
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: Serie de Drabbles o One-shorts de (como dice el titulo) de los días de Romano al cuidado de Bizantino, quien es el hermano menor de Roma. Se aceptan sugerencias! 1 Drabble "Hora del Baño" ¡Espero que les guste! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!**_

_**¿Cómo están?**_

_**Aquí Solanco-Chan con un nuevo fic!**_

_**Espero que les guste!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen y Bizantino… tampoco.**_

_**Hora del baño.**_

¡Tengo que huir! ¡Tengo que escapar!

¡Este tipo no me va a atrapar!

¡No! ¡Jamás!

— ¡Romano! ¿Dónde estás? ¡No puedes esconderte!

Claro que puedo. Mírame.

Oh! Allí hay una roca lo bastante grande…

Y sirve para esconderme ¡Qué suerte tengo! Jejeje! ¡No me atraparás Bizancio Jii-chan!

— ¡Vamos Romano! ¡Sal de donde estés! ¡Sino lo hare por las malas!

Hay claro, y me cree idiota. Ni de juego salgo de mi escondite, sobre todo porque no quiero hacer lo "innombrable"

— ¡Romano! ¡No seas sucio! ¡Es hora de tu baño! ¡Eres igual de sucio que tu abuelo Roma!

Bien…

Una cosa es obligarme a bañarme, lo cual es bastante castigo, pero…

¿Compararme con mi abuelo?

¡Eso es un golpe bajo! ¿¡Algo peor no me pudo decir!?

— ¡Eso fue cruel Bizancio Jii-chan! — soy un idiota, el más grande de todos.

— ¡Conque aquí estas! ¡Es hora de tu baño Romanito!

— ¡Noooooooooooooo! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego!

— No accederé a tus súplicas. Tienes que bañarte, ya tienes olor a muerto.

Eso me dolió… ¡Tengo sentimientos! ¿Acaso lo sabe?

— ¡Bastardo! ¡No quiero bañarme! ¡Y me dolió tu comentario! ¡No huelo tan mal!

— _Claaaro_, y yo soy Católico Apostólico Romano— ¿Uso el sarcasmo verdad? ¡Bastardo!

— ¡No era necesario el sarcasmo! ¿Lo sabías?

— No importa. Te iras a bañar, para luego irnos de pesca.

— ¿No crees que no tiene mucho sentido bañarme si nos vamos luego de pesca?

— Te lo dejaría pasar, pero estas muy sucio. Por lo que por esa razón te bañaras ahora y después.

— ¡Noooooooo! ¡Qué pesadilla!

— Eres igual de sucio que Roma…

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que no!

Continuamos con esta "conversación" por un rato, hasta que de una patada me metió a la bañera y, luego de bañarme, nos fuimos de pesca.

Así es mi estancia en la casa de Bizancio Jii-chan, es exigente y mandón pero me quiere. Aunque lo odio cuando me obliga a bañarme, en esos momentos lo considero un bastardo.

Aunque lo quiero, ya que él me da mucho cariño, el cariño que jamás tuve de parte de nadie.

_**Fin.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Esto va a ser una serie de Drabbles o one-short. Depende de cuan inspirada este xD**_

_**Pero ustedes decidirán si quieren que lo continúe. Que dicen ¿lo continúo? **_

_**Apropósito, aquí hace una aparición Bizantino ya que, como sabrán, Italia fue dominada por el Imperio Bizantino. Que sería "Imperio Romano Del Oriente". Y Romano le dice "Bizancio Jii-chan" porque es el hermano menor de Roma, lo que lo calificaría como su "Tío-Abuelo", pero Lovino le dice abuelo xD**_

_**Bueno espero sus comentarios!**_

_**Ciao ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí solanco-chan reportándose con un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Gracias a aquellos que comentaron y agregaron a favoritos y lo pusieron en alertas!**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen y Bizantino ni idea quien creo al personaje xD pero no es mio.**_

_**Cuento y Preguntas extrañas.**_

El joven imperio estaba descansando en su sillón, tranquilo, sin nadie que lo molestara, hasta que…

— ¡Bizantino-Jiichan! ¡Cuéntame un cuento!

— No es hora de un cuento. Vete a dormir. — no estaba de humor como para aguantar al nieto de su hermano que, ya de por sí, era igual de pesado que este.

— ¡Pero no puedo dormir! ¡Por eso te pido que me cuentes un cuento! ¡Maldición!

— De casualidad… ¿cerraste los ojos para dormir?

— ¿¡Cómo no voy a cerrar los ojos?! ¡¿Me crees idiota?!

—Bueno, ahora voy a tu cuarto y te invento un cuento.

— ¡Gracias, Bastardo!

Así Romano se dirige a su cuarto, feliz de que por fin le haga caso en algo y no le cuestione tanto. Había veces que no entendía como era el hermano de su abuelo, ya que Roma era súper feliz, te lo decía todo con una sonrisa y siempre te decía que sí; en cambio Bizantino era… Bizantino. No hay palabras para describirlo.

Al llegar a su cuarto, se abalanza sobre su cama, feliz de tocar la almohada, y se cubre con las sábanas. Cuando se acomoda bien en su preciada camita, llega Bizantino.

— Bueno… y ¿qué cuento quieres exactamente?

— No sé. La idea era que tú supieras.

…

— Bueno, entonces vamos a comenzar:

_Había una vez, tres lobos que huían de un gran león, llamado Roma, ellos le tenían miedo porque no querían ser esclavizados…_

**(interrupción)**

— ¡Oye! ¡El abuelo podía ser muchas cosas, pero no malvado!

— ¿Me dejarías terminar?

— Bueno.

_Volviendo a la historia._

_Esos tres lobos huían de aquel maldito león que los amenazaba con esclavizarlos. Para "camuflarse" cada uno se construyó su propia casa._

_El menor la hizo de palos, el del medio de pasta y el último la hizo de hierro sólido._

**(Interrupción, otra vez)**

— ¡Espera! ¡Esto es una mescla de un cuento que ya oí! Y por cierto ¿Qué tienes en contra del abuelo? Y… ¡¿Quién la hizo la casa de pasta?!

— No tengo nada en contra. Y si sigues así, serás tú el idiota que construyo la casa de pasta.

— ¡Mientes! — exclamó Romano, ignorando las últimas palabras de su tío.

_Continuando el cuento*Suspira* otra vez._

_Pero el puto león igual los encuentra y se los come. Fin._

— ¿Ese es tu cuento?

— Sí.

— Pues… que mierda de cuento. Es el peor cuento que jamás oí.

— Bueno, tú me pediste un cuento. No su calidad.

— ¡Aj! Ya que, por lo visto, tú no sabes contar cuentos… te haré preguntas.

— ¿Y si no tengo ganas?

— Te jodes.

— Haz lo que quieras, malcriado.

— ¿Tienes mujer?

— No.

— ¿Estás enamorado?

— No.

— ¿Te tirarías de una terraza?

— Obviamente que no.

— ¿Eres Gay?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡No!

— ¿Te gustan las patatas?

— No, son muy insípidas.

— ¿te emborrachas seguido?

— No, porque estando tú aquí, sería una estupidez.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque eres un peligro! ¡Sería un suicidio!

— Bastardo. Y…

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Me tienes cansado con tus malditas preguntas! Me voy a dormir!

— ¡Ah! ¡No espera! ¡Solo una pregunta más!

— Bueno… ¿Cuál es tu ÚLTIMA pregunta?

— Bueno…Recuerdo que, por las noches, en la habitación del abuelo había mucho ruido. No me acuerdo como sonaba, ¡A sí! Se escuchaba un: ¡Ahhh!

En ese pequeño instante, la cara de Bizantino era digna de fotografía. Estaba muy sorprendido, por la pregunta de ese niño que, por lo visto, no era tan tonto como parecía.

Pero había un pequeño problema… ¿¡Como mierda le iba a decir a Romano que lo que su abuelo tenía, en aquellas noches, era SE-XO!?

—_Roma… ¡me cago en tu ya muerta existencia! ¿¡No podías ser un poco cauteloso en la cama, con esas mujeres!? Si estuvieras vivo te mataría._ —__Pensó Bizantino, sonrojado y molesto con su hermano.

Bueno ahora ¿¡cómo le explicaba "eso" a su sobrino!? Ya estaba entrando en crisis.

Hasta que… una iluminación, seguro mandada por Dios, llego a su cabeza. Ya sabía lo que tenía que decirle.

— Bueno, Romano. Lo que escuchabas, de la habitación de Roma, eran…

— Yo oía gritos muy extraños.

— Exacto aquellos gritos raros que tu escuchabas era… eto… tu abuelo aburrido, porque no se podía dormir.

— Pero… no sé… se oían mucho más femeninos…

— Eso es… porque él llamaba a sus "amigas" para que lo acompañaran... a jugar.

— Pero… ¿Por qué hacían tanto alboroto? Esque ¿no sabían que hay gente que sí podía dormir?

— No sé. Ahí sí que no tengo ni la más pálida idea.

— Ah… Bueno.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Me voy! ¡Buenas noches!

— ¡No! ¡No te vayas!

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque… me da miedo la oscuridad.

— ¡Pero si hay una vela, para que puedas ver!

— ¡Bueno pero y si se apaga!

— ¡La vuelves a encender!

— ¡Quédate!

— ¿Esque no me puedes dejar NUNCA de joder?

— ¡No! ¿Qué pides? ¿Milagros?

— ¡Enano de porquería! ¡Quiero IRME A DORMIR!

— ¡Pero yo no puedo! ¡Tengo miedo!

— ¡Pues supéralo!

— ¡BASTARDO!

— Bueno… está bien, me quedare.

— ¡Grazie, tío!

Bizantino se acostó al lado de Romano y este lo abrazó, acurrucándose a su lado.

— Te quiero tío. Aunque nos peleemos, te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero, malcriado.

Y así, tanto tío como sobrino, se quedaron dormidos.

Algo que ellos no sabían era que Roma los estaba viendo, feliz de que su nieto-hijo la esté pasando bien con su hermano.

_**Fin**_

_**Que les pareció el capítulo!?**_

_**Bueno no sé si el humor me ha quedado bien… pero realmente perdónenme es la primera vez que estoy haciendo un fic de humor y bueno… quiero ver si se me da xD**_

_**Bueno espero sus comentarios!**_

_**Nos leemos! Besos! Sayonara!**_

_**En este fic se aceptan sugerencias e ideas! **_

_**Ciao!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí Solanco-chan con un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni Romano me pertenecen, y Bizantino… aún no se xD**_

_**Verdades, difíciles, pero verdades.**_

Ya era muy raro lo que estaba ocurriendo, Romano no estaba molestando como de costumbre. De hecho, los sirvientes le informaron que no salió de su habitación en todo el día.

Esto ya era preocupante, ya que Romano NUNCA faltaba al desayuno. Debía estar enfermo, por lo que debía comportarse como buen tío, por primera vez en su vida, y ver que le ocurría.

Así sin más se dirigió al cuarto de su sobrino.

Al llegar a la dormitorio de Romano, se encontró a este llorando en una esquina. Eso ya lo alertó, ya que él no recordaba haberle hecho nada al niño, así que mejor averiguaba que le estaba ocurriendo al loco de su sobrino.

— Hey, Romano ¿Qué te ocurre?

Lovino, al oír que lo llamaban, se dio vuelta para ver quién era el que entraba a su habitación sin permiso; pero al observar que era su tío volvió a su posición inicial.

— No me ocurre nada, bastardo. Estoy perfectamente. Ahora déjame en paz.

— ¿Acaso me crees idiota? No soy estúpido. Sé que a ti te pasa algo, cuéntamelo.

— No es nada, por favor déjame.

— ¡Claro! No tienes nada y te encuentras llorando ¿Sabes que eres raro?

— ¡Ya vete, bastardo! ¡Déjame solo!

— No hasta que me digas lo que en verdad te ocurre.

— ¡Bene! Ahora te lo digo, así me dejas en paz.

— Hasta que me dices que si— dice Bizantino acercándosele.

— Lo que pasa es que… hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mamá. Y es el primero que lo pasamos sin papá.

— Aja… ¿Y quiénes eran tu madre y padre?

— ¿no sabes? Bueno mi madre era… Magna Grecia y mi papa… era tu hermano, El Imperio Romano.

— ¿Qué carajos? ¡Yo pensaba que Roma era tu abuelo!

— No, papá nos dijo a Feliciano y a mí que le dijéramos abuelo porque se sentía viejo.

Ok… Ahora era un hecho, Roma fue y va seguir siendo el hombre más estúpido que pudo pisar la tierra. No puede ser que le haya dicho eso a los niños ¡Todo porque se sentía viejo! ¿Qué clase de razón es esa? Mejor olvidaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Bueno… ¿es solo por eso?

— Si insensible, solo por eso.

— Eres más cursi de lo que creía.

— ¡Oye!

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga si es verdad?

— Hablando de verdades… Dime… ¿Quién mató a papá?

— Mmm… No, no sé. Ni la más pálida idea niño.

— Fue el rubio ¿no?.

— ¿De qué rubio hablas?

— Por favor no te hagas el idiota. Germania, el rubio ese de ojos azules.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué estás diciendo? Nada que ver— mintió Bizantino

— Yo sé que fue el, a mí no me engañan. Porque recuerdo que Papá nos dejó a Feli y a mí acá contigo, para que nos cuidaras. Feliciano y yo lo estuvimos esperando durante mucho tiempo y… nunca volvió.

— Pero… ¿Cómo puedes confirmar que fue Germania y no otro?

— Porque… yo… sabía que Germania se la tenía jurada a Papá. No soy tan idiota. Ahora quiero que me lo confirmes, bastardo.

— Bueno… no sé qué decirte.

— ¡Solo confírmamelo!

—Está bien. Pero no me grites, mocoso— dijo Bizantino, cansado de que le gritara. Para luego decirle— Si, Germania asesino a Roma ¿Contento?

Hubo un momento de silencio… muy largo para el pensamiento de Bizantino. Hasta que se escucha unos sollozos… de la puerta y a su lado.

— Maldito germánico… — dijo Romano llorando.

Bueno… ya le había quedado confirmado que Romano si estaba llorando, pero… ¿quién era el de la puerta? Con duda se gira para ver a… Feliciano.

— ¿Feliciano?

— ¿Por eso*hipé* el abuelo roma murió?*hipé de nuevo*

Uy… tan mala suerte no podía tener ¿Cierto?

— No Veneciano, Roma no murió por eso. Solo… desapareció. Ya lo van a encontrar, no te preocupes.

— Mentiroso— dijo Romano observándolo, aún lloroso.

Bizantino decidió ignorar el comentario de Romano, porque no deseaba ponerse a gritarle enfrente de Veneciano. Era lo mejor para él y para Romano, así los dos salían ganando ¿No? Aparte… ese niño seguía siendo irritable ¡hasta cuando lloraba! ¡Aj! Ya debía acostumbrarse a eso.

— Bizantino-Jiichan… Extraño a mamá y a papá— pronunció Feliciano tristemente.

— No puedo hacer nada para que los dejen de extrañar. No soy Dios como para resucitarlos. — dijo Bizantino mirándolo con pena.

— Hablando de mamá… ¿quién mató a mami? — dijo Romano, cansado de llorar.

— Si ¿qué fue lo que le paso? — Preguntó Feliciano, acercándoseles. Claro, estaba llorando.

— Eto… no sé.

— Por favor Bizantino-jiichan. Dinos, Papá nunca nos quiso decir lo que realmente le sucedió. — suplicó Veneciano.

— Es Verdad. Papá nunca nos lo dijo, porque le resultaba muy doloroso recordarlo.

— Bueno… en algo tienen razón. Roma sufrió mucho la muerte de su madre, de hecho cada vez que la recordaba se deprimía, más que cuando perdía una pelea. Pero… ni yo mismo sé qué fue lo que le sucedió a su madre. Algunos dicen que la asesino Turquía, otras el mismísimo Germania… entre otras versiones. Por eso no se los puedo confirmar, solo Roma sabe la verdad.

Hubo un momento más de silencio… muy incómodo para los tres que habitaban en el cuarto. Hasta que Feliciano decidió comentar.

— Recuerdo… que todas estas fechas, Papá siempre nos llevaba en donde el mismo enterró su cuerpo. Me gustaría ir a ver a mamá… y de paso… a…. Papá.

— Si… ¿Podemos ir a verlos, bastardo?

— Bueno… a mí, personalmente, no me gusta ir a los cementerios. Es un lugar muy deprimente.

— Por favor— dijeron Romano y Feliciano al mismo tiempo.

— Bueno, está bien. Vamos.

Así los tres se dirigieron a aquel deprimente lugar, llamado cementerio de naciones.

Al llegar a aquel lugar tan deprimente, se fueron al encuentro de loa ataúdes de Grecia y Roma. Las cuales apenas verlas Veneciano se largó a llorar y Romano lo acompaño en silencio. Bizantino lo único que podía hacer era verlos con pena y observar la tumba de su hermano y Grecia.

Le causaba infinita pena que sus sobrinos sufrieran tanto, no quería verlos así de tristes. Y también… ahora recordaba porque no quería venir al cementerio… porque no quería recordar que de las naciones antiguas… solo quedaba el… estaba solo. Ya no tenía aun hermano a quien molestar… nada. Le invadía la soledad profunda… cosa que odiaba.

Por eso, les dijo a sus sobrinos que ya era hora de irse. A lo que ellos le respondieron con un sí, pero antes se despidieron de sus padres.

— Adiós Papá. Adiós Mamá. Espero que… estén muy bien y los extrañamos mucho— dijeron los dos hermanos a la misma vez.

De camino a casa, Feliciano Y Romano decidieron hacerle una pregunta.

— Bizantino-Jiichan ¿nos puedes responder una interrogante? —dijo Veneciano

— Claro, lo que quieran.

— Tu… nunca nos dejaras solos nunca ¿Cierto?

— No… jamás lo haría ¿Por qué?

— Porque… No queremos quedarnos solos — dijo Romano mirando fijamente el suelo.

— Si… Nuestra familia se va haciendo más pequeña… y no queremos que se achique más.

— Exacto.

— No se preocupen nunca los dejare solos, no sería capaz. Aunque muchas veces me hagan enojar; como cierta personita — Pronunció Bizantino observando a Romano.

— ¡Hey! — gritó Romano.

— Entonces… ¿nos lo prometes Bizantino-Jiichan?

— Se los juro. Nunca los dejare solos, a ustedes y a sus hermanos.

Y así llegaron felices a su casa por su nuevo juramento.

Lo que Bizantino no sabía era que su juramento no iba a poder cumplirlo para siempre, ya que cierto turco lo asesinaría con su invasión a Constantinopla.

Y también desde ese día Bizantino comprendió lo mucho que extrañaba al bastardo de su hermano Roma, y que, aunque sus sobrinos estuvieran tristes por su partida, él estaba feliz por su hermano; ya que por fin dejaría de sufrir por la partida al cielo de su amada. Porque él sabía que se había reunido con ella y que ahora se encontraban juntos.

Por eso, Bizantino deseaba que Roma y Helena (Grecia) tuvieran una muy linda estancia en el cielo y que disfrutaran de su tiempo eterno para poder estar juntos.

_**Fin!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Perdón si me Salí un poco de el ámbito de parodia o humor, esque esto se me ocurrió y lo quise poner xDD**_

_**Apropósito, habrán notado que apareció Feliciano. Pues bueno, esta me pareció una oportunidad increíble para, aunque sea, nombrarlo. Les aviso desde ahora, puede que aparezca en algunos capítulos. Pero los personajes principales siguen siendo Romano y Bizantino. xD**_

_**Espero sus comentarios! Ellos me hacen muy feliz!**_

_**Vuelvo a repetir. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia o algo ¡Dígala! :3**_

_**Bueno… ¡Nos leemos luego! ¡Legitour Post!**_

_**¡Ciao!**_


End file.
